Finding You
by ChocolateSilk
Summary: Minako and Rei have become estranged. Will they be able to rekindle their friendship and possibly an old flame?  Minako/Rei pairing, rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

Needless to say, I do not own these characters.

Summary: Minako and Rei have become estranged from one another since they graduated from college a year ago. Minkao has been successful as an idol, and has been trying to work more behind the scenes. Rei has been in law school, and is rebuilding her relationship with her father. As Minako is both trying to escape her thoughts and relive old memories of a very sensual kiss, she has a chance encounter with her old friend and flame.

Chapter 1

Aino Minako had become a popular name in many mouths, except the one who she really wanted. Pop star and songwriter, the newly famous Minako was known for her talents, her music, and her beauty. What more could a woman want? She was 23, her career had taken off like a rocket, and she even had a boyfriend. Although that last bit, about the boyfriend, she was less enthusiastic about.

'_I'm glad that I have the day off, but what should I do? It's days like this that I can't stop thinking about her...'_

**Flashback – One year ago**

"Rei! We are done! Finally, we are college grads! No more school!" Minako said with more excitement than she could contain. Graduation was a perfectly good reason to be thrilled, but she had something even more special planned for today. Today she would take the chance she had longed for.

"Ha! You mean no more school for you, Ms. Up-and-coming pop star! I've got another three years to get my law degree!" Rei chided, as she smiled.

"Doesn't mean we can't celebrate! Besides, you're not a student again for another three months, so I wasn't completely incorrect!"

Rei knew that Minako wasn't going to let their graduation go without something to remember it by. Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and even Usagi had all managed to graduate in the same semester. (Of course, Ami had easily finished a dual major in the same time frame, but who was counting?) The girls did not have long before the adult world sucked them in, and more responsibilities would befall them.

After a good night of dancing, a few drinks, and endless laughter, Ami and Makoto said thank you and made their way home. Mamoru picked up his fiancée, as Usagi was a little more intoxicated than the rest. Minako expected the night to go as such, and she smiled and asked, "Rei, if you are not too tired, could we go for a drive and watch the sunrise?"

Rei felt her heart jump, and wanted to scream, 'of course!' However, she grinned and responded in her typical fashion, "I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I?" She could never resist that smile, so it was the truth, even if it didn't come out right.

The raven-haired beauty drove the golden goddess to their destination, windows down filling the car with the scent of the sea. "I love that smell, it lets you know you're getting closer…" mused Minako. Rei parked the car, and pulled out a large blanket that was perfect for the occasion. "I think right here would be perfect," Minako smiled, as she couldn't believe just how wonderful the night was going.

As they sat down, Minako moved closer to rest her head on Rei's shoulder. The miko could feel her heart beat faster, _'Part of me wishes she wasn't so close, but this feels so natural…' _Minako laced her fingers into Rei's, and looked into the violet eyes. Rei could feel her will weaken as Minako whispered, "I haven't give you your present yet. Close your eyes Reiko…" Obeying without knowing why, Rei closed her eyes and felt her head tilt slightly as though her body knew just what to do. She felt soft lips against her own, feeling that they could melt into one. Minako glided her tongue along Rei's lips, with a sweetness that was demanding to be let into the mouth she had long wanted to explore. Rei's body moved again without her mind, as she responded to Minako's tongue with her own. The two women entered into a passionate kiss that neither would have broken free of, save for the need of oxygen. Both were breathing heavily, looking at each other. **End Flashback.**

_'I'm glad he's working today…this whole boyfriend thing is not wearing well on me…' _Minako wasn't sure where her life was taking her, but she had a feeling that her "relationship" would be over quickly. She sighed, as she packed her bags for the beach. Minako knew that the memories would come flooding back. Of course, she couldn't go to the same place… a private beach at the posh hotel would have to do.

Minako checked into the hotel, and made her way down to the beach. The weather was perfect; a gentle breeze blew as the sun kissed her skin. As the waves crashed down, the thoughts ran like well-scheduled trains through the pop star's mind. _'I'm sure she's got her classes today…law school has kept her busy…and things just happened so fast with my music…it's been months since I saw her.' _ Minako mused over this, and other feelings flooded her brain. She wondered if her raven-haired woman was making new friends…if she had found someone who was more than a friend.

"Ugh! I need a drink!" Minako exclaimed aloud, causing a few to look her way. She went to the tiki bar, and ordered an ice-cold mango mojito. The bartender smiled and quickly created the much-needed beverage.

"Early afternoon, it's it a bit early for a drink, isn't it, Aino-san?" questioned a voice from behind.

"And who asked…" Minako was about to finish her retort when she realized that voice sounded too familiar. As the idol turned around, she felt her heart beat in her throat. It was _her_. Swallowing her excitement and nervousness Minako completed her words, "Well, I should have known it would be you. Who else would greet me with their opinion first, and a smile after?"

A/N: My first fanfic! Please read and review J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Senator Hino Takashi booked a weekend with his daughter, arranging reservations at the upscale hotel's restaurant, overlooking a private beach. The senator truly wanted to improve his relationship with his daughter. The elder Hino hoped that the water-view would provide a more relaxed atmosphere as they prepared for a conference. Rei recognized that her father was trying, and she made her best efforts to engage him. As they sat down for lunch, the senator's gaze fell onto the beach, "Isn't that Aino Minako?"

Rei was a bit shocked as she looked up, as there was a part of her expecting this person to be a look-alike. As she focused her sight, to her surprised she replied, "Yes, we went to the same University, we had a few classes together." Senator Hino suggested, "Well then we should say hello to your old school friend!"

Hino Rei, now a second year law student, was facing the one person she had been struggling to forget. Try as she might, Rei could not stop thinking about Minako. The idol's rising popularity ensured that the media frequented her name and face. Rei avoided what she could by burying herself in studies, her shrine duties, and meetings with her father. Despite efforts to keep busy, Rei could not escape her.

As Rei stood behind the pop star, she could not help but smile. "It's it a bit early for a drink, isn't it, Aino-san?" The question escaped Rei's mouth before she could catch herself. Her heart leapt the moment she laid eyes on Minako. Although a part of her wanted to leave without greeting her, Rei's body could not accept the thought.

Minako turned around, "And who asked…Well, I should have known it would be you. Who else would greet me with their opinion first, and a smile after?" The harsh look on her face seemed to fade away immediately, replaced by a look of shock and awe.

"Ah, Rei-chan, I didn't know you knew Aino Minako so well!" exclaimed Senator Hino. Walking over as he chuckled to introduced himself, "Senator Hino Takashi, Rei's father, it's a pleasure to meet you Aino-san."

Minako smiled though still a bit shocked, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Senator Hino."

Rei watched her father and Minako exchange formalities, and noticed that her eyes lingered on Minako. In that brief moment, she was drinking in the golden-haired woman's beauty. Her skin, her hair, her smile, it was all so familiar…too familiar. Rei's mind started to drift along to old memories as she gazed out towards the ocean.

"It's good to know that my daughter is spending time with other distinguished young women! I should let you two catch up; it seems it's been a while since you've seen each other. We're staying here tonight Aino-san, so feel free to call," Senator Hino said he placed his hand on his daughter.

Her father's touch seemed to pull her back in to reality, did her father just give the okay for Minako to invite her out!? Of course, she couldn't show him an upset face; he didn't know that Minako was the last person she expected to see. If only she hadn't told him that she knew Minako when he pointed her out.

"There is a small private party that I am going to this evening, if Rei wouldn't mind accompanying me."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Rei, you've been working so hard. You deserve some time off with your friend."

Rei could not believe it. She zoned out for a minute or two, and now she's going to a private party with Minako! The very person she had spent the last year avoiding, is the same person who she would be spending the evening with! Perhaps she could politely refuse, "Father…"

Seeing the note of hesitation on her face, the senator spoke before she could finish, "Now, now Rei, I don't think you need to worry, I'll take care of everything for tomorrow's meeting. You've done a fine job, you're young only once."

Rei paused and felt her heart pull, she did not want to refuse her father, but she could not refuse Minako. She never could refuse Minako. Her eyes met with the idol's and she was encased in the warmth she tried so hard to forget. "What time, and where?"

"Eight should be fine, meet me in the back lobby, we can ride together," Minako responded with a smile.

Rei nodded, "Thank you, I'll see you then." As the senator and his daughter walked back to their table, Rei attempted to clear her mind. For the last time she had seen Minako, was the night of their kiss.

END chapter 2, please read and review!


End file.
